


Release

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crap Summary, George is jealous, Im sleep deprived, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Will is shower is broken, You Figure Out The Rest, alex is good friend, but a horny friend, please read it, so he showers at Georges flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: George heard too much. He wanted too much. He needed release.Or, where George overheard Will giving Alex a blowjob.*This fix is the same au as the last fic in this series, Frustrated. It can be read as a stand alone*





	Release

Ever since two nights ago, George hadn't been able to look either of his best mates in the eyes.

It was embarrassing, looking at Alex, innocent as he looked and seemed, seeing the marks on his collarbones and knowing where it was from. Or who it was from. He couldn't watch Will sitting on the sofa, matching marks on his jawline, mussed hair like he hadn't bothered to fix it ever since Alex had grabbed it. Maybe he hadnt.

It made his stomach flip and gave him the queasy feeling like he was about to throw up, like somthing was crawling it's why up his throat and threatened to escape without his permission.

Except it wasn't disgust, like George expected. It was different, like uneasy, and as much as he didn't want to admit, desire.

George hadn't been sexually active for a few weeks, at least with another person. His right hand had become very adept at satisfying his needs at night, quietly, when Alex was asleep, up until recently.

-0-

That night, two nights ago, he'd been laying in bed with his headphones on. Alex was in the living room with Will, watching a movie that was far too loud, not answering George's angry messages telling him to turn the fucking volume down.

So George came out of him room, into the kitchen, with full intentions to cuff his friends on the heads and maybe grab a doughnut, but of course, nothing ever turns out how he expects it to.

He cracked open the doughnut box then hesitated, eyebrows furrowed.

That noise definitely didn't belong to a movie, unless they were watching fifty shades of gray.

George set down his doughnut, frowning and carefully looking around the corner.

He only saw Alex, or, Alex's head, thumped against the back of the sofa, his arms stretched out in front of him. Alex moaned, loudly, and George's eyes widened.

Who the fuck was giving Alex a blowjob and where the fuck was Will?

George carefully and quietly turned around, trying not to focus on the awfully loud noises coming from his sofa for fucks sake, when a _male_  voice said Alex's name.

Frozen in his place, George's mouth hung open. He recognized that voice.

Fucking hell that was  _Will._

-0-

It was quiet in their flat tonight and George had made up his mind.

Alex was sitting alone at the table, eating cereal, looking all innocent other than the hickeys placed there by their friend.

With Will out of the picture, George was going to confront Alex, force him to admit he and Will were fucking on HIS sofa and tell George what the hell was going on.

Maybe he could understand the fact they didnt tell him, didn't tell him they were doing... what were they doing? Just sucking eachother off? Were they just release for eachother? Were they a _thing_ now? George didn't know and it was driving him crazy, he was their best mate, he had a right to know. Right?

But the moment he walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex playing on his phone, nerves began to tickle at his stomach.

"Is that my cereal?" George asked, even though he knew they ran out of his favorite cereal a few days ago.

Alex looked up at him and George swallowed, unsure of why he was so nervous. "No, it's mine."

George hummed in response and sat down, leaving his phone in his pocket and hoping Alex would notice is fingers tapping against the wood. Hell, he was pathetic.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You alright?"

"Well, uh, I had a question."

"About a video? Sure." Alex said, sitting facing George.

George shifted in his chair, trying to find a decent way to start the conversation he never really wanted to have; asking Alex about his sex life.

"I, uh, I-" What was he supposed to say? Are you and Will fucking now? Am I not supposed to know anything? Can you be quieter of you go at it again? _Can I join_? One of the unwarranted thoughts said, bursting into his head.

"I heard you and Will a couple nights ago." He blurted, then bit his tongue.

Alex tensed, staring at George like he expected a bomb to go off.

"You did?" He said quietly.

George sighed, cheeks flushed. "Yeah. I did. Sorry. I didnt really mean to, I was coming to tell you off about the telly, and shit, but I saw, or, I heard I mean- fuck."

Alex said nothing, his cheeks were bright red and his eyes wider than George had ever seen them.

George hastily continued, worried if he stopped now he'd never get it out. "I just- I wanted to know if you and Will are a thing now? Because it's, you know it's fine, I don't care. Are you just, just fucking? That's ok too, you know-"

"George," Alex cut him off, chewing his bottom lip. "I really don't- I'm not sure what me and Will are to be honest with you."

George was silent, waiting.  _Hopeful._

"I'm sorry you heard us, I didnt mean to be so loud, really I didn't."

He seemed genuinely sorry, like he wished George had never heard at all and maybe George did too, but maybe he didn't.

"You should have been louder. Then I would have know not to come out at all."

Alex laughed, forced, awkwardly, like it never should be between two friends.

The silence was long and strained, George's fingers tapping on the table, his knee bouncing on the floor. This was too much, the quiet was too loud, George needed to say somthing, if only to fill the empty.

"Would you do me?"

Alex's head snapped up from where it was hanging. "What'd you mean?" He said, but George knew. Alex knew. Maybe this was the breaking point.

"Would you?" George said again, adrenaline pushing through his veins, staring unblinking at Alex, looking at the hickey's on his neck.

Alex looked back at him, suprise across his face. "Would you do me?"

George could do nothing but nod and hope this wasn't a dream. It felt so fake, like a movie, when Alex carefully got up from his chair, giving George time to change his mind. George felt hazy, almost dizzy, watching Alex push the chair back in place.

He looked so softly at George, like he was trying to walk on glass without getting cut.

He started slowly sitting in George's lap, changing everything they had in a matter of seconds. Maybe that's what they wanted though. Change.

Alex strattled George, cupping George's face and slowly kissing him, dragging his tongue across George's bottom lip. He could hear Alex's heartbeat, and Alex could probably hear his, thumping like a drum in his ribcage.

He wasn't sure what happened after that, it was like his body went into autopilot, telling him what to do, what Alex liked and how to do it.

He never been with another guy before, let alone his mate, but it wasnt all that different really, just little things were separate, like Alex's floppy hair, his longer legs and more masculine build.

George was intoxicated. Alex tasted like fruit loops, their lips locked together and hips grinding without either knowing when it started.

It was hot, friction, electric, and George wanted it all so badly. He wanted Alex. He wanted this.

Then they heard a door open.

George nearly got whiplash, pulling away from Alex and seeing Will, standing there in their bathroom doorway. He was dripping wet, hair sticking to his forehead and a towel tied around his waist.

George could feel Alex's cock against his leg and wasn't as embarrassed as he probably should be.

"What the hell?" Will said after a beat.

"What are you doing here??" George asked, noticing his hands still on Alex's hips.

"My- my shower head is broken?" Will stammered, mouth wide open. "Alex said I could shower here."

There was nothing said, the tension was so thick George felt like he was suffocating.

Will undid the knot in his towel and licked his lips. George watched the water roll down his torso. His cock twitched in his pants, looking at Will.

"Can I join you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay indeed but George doesn't want to admit it... hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay, I was camping and without service for a couple days.


End file.
